Adventure Time: "Catherine! Catherine!"
So, me and my brother fight over the stupidest things. When I was little my brother scared me with Invader Zim. He'd say the scariest things, "Zim's in your closet, Annie. He's going to take all your dolls." Stuff like that. So, my brother and I were watching TV. I turned on Spongebob and then he changed it to Cartoon Network. I saw that Adventure Time was on. I watched it and I fell in love with it. A day after my 13th birthday, I turned it back on and he watched it with me. It's all regular at first and then my brother jolted up to get something to eat. It starts off where Finn is packing his bookbag, and then he starts crying. He cleans his face and he grabbed a picture of some girl who isn't in the series. I look over and it looks like my fan art. I began jumping and screaming with joy and it pans off. My brother runs in and hears me and he watched some. I fast forward it and it starts again. Jake is mad about something and Finn is crying again. As Finn was crying and pinned up to the wall, his tears looked like blood. I was mentally messed up instanly. I scream at the top of my lungs "Holy shit! Something's going down!" and my brother just stares at me. It panned off to Princess Bubblegum and she's laying down with cuts and brusies. She starts screaming and going insane. Finn rushes in and slaps her. She falls off and passes out. My TV was being an ass and it turned off. Me, not wanting to turn it back on, watched my brother in fear as he turned it back on. It stayed on one picture. I closed my eyes and all I heard was FInn and Jake talking about where to hide her body. I grabbed my phone and tried to call my friends. No answer. I held onto my pillow and I start gasping, wishing I could shoot the TV. I listen. It sounds like they are calling my name, "Catherine.. Catherine.." My brother picks me up and walks me outside to take a breath. We walk back in and unmute it. It still plays and I swallow my words. I sit down and watch the rest. My brother walks me upstairs to my room and he tucks me in and hugs me. He told it to my mom and my mom looked it up and found nothing. No trace of it. Not on our records. I'm not sure what it was called, It played in the middle of the day. And for some reason, It was just me and my brother. Nobody else heard of it. I still watch it and love it. I love it. Even what happened. I know there's not many details about it but it was to tragic. It was pulling me into reality. The dreams I were having were so bad. My brother feels bad about how my dreams are. Every night, I have a dream of it. Mainly about me and Finn tied up and being sunk in water, as if someone were drowning me. I have nightmares every night, but it doesn't bother me. My friends laugh at me. I kick their asses over it. You may ask, Why did my brother put me to bed in the middle of the day?" I had a tumor removed a week before and it's hard to move. My brother walked me upstairs and let me lay down. I still watch it. Even if it would kill me. Category:Lost Episodes